Fifty Shades Of Sharingan
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have not seen each other in years. She has been in and out of a relationship with Genma, what happens when Sasuke shows up and is at the same Christmas party that she is? and worse, what happens when he comes back with a new lifestyle?


Sakura sat beside Genma, she had been an item with him for a few years since she completed her training with Sasuke. She took a deep swig of Sake and swallowed it in one shot. She had been trying to be happy in a relationship since he was gone only to find no one around could make her happy. She looked around at all the happy couples and realized it made her sick.

She met Naruto's eyes and immediately looked away before he could read anything into her sad eyes, Naruto was engaged to Hinata, Tenten was seeing Neji, even Ino was with Sai. Everyone was happy around her, and they were all oblivious to her sorrow. Sakura grabbed her purse and leaned down to whisper to Genma she was going home which he replied with a slight nod.

She stepped out the bar and was met with a gust of fresh air. They were supposed to be celebrating Naruto's engagement and her heart just wasn't in it. Genma asked her there as a courtesy to Naruto in regards to their team but she just felt confused.

She walked along the dark street that was so silent she could hear her own breathing. She whirled around with a kunai in her hand only to find her wrist imprisoned in Kakashi's grip. "Easy there Sakura, It is only me" he said lazily. He released her hand as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Damnit Kakashi, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?" Kakashi chuckled. "It is not funny Kakashi. One of these days I am going to land a punch on you and you are going to wake up in Sunagakure"

Kakashi smiled before stepping into a slow walk beside her. "The day you land a punch on me is the day I admit I am an old man Sakura And I think we both know I am FAR from Old don't we?" He murmured softly. Sakura glanced at him before looking in front of her again.

"Kakashi that was only for me to go on Seduction missions. You know that, It is not like anything would come of it. I am unlovable Kakashi, unwanted, unneeded. No one could ever love me, especially not the one I love the most." She cut him off with a swift Good night before running into her home and shutting the door behind her. She leaned her back against the door and sighed, her gaze landing on the team 7 picture. 'Where are you Sasuke?' she thought to herself.

Sakura woke up the following day to see a note pinned to her window. She grabbed it and read it swiftly in case it was from Tsunade or Sasuke. Her heart sank when it was from Genma reminding her about the Christmas party that night. She tossed the note on the bed and glanced at the clock, the numbers read 3:38pm. Sakura showered and dressed in a no strap red dress that shimmered in the front, the back of her dress was fashioned in a swirling effect and covered the openings with Lace. She pulled on her red shoes and sat before her vanity.

Looking at her reflection she smiled, she was going to feel like someone worth dressing up tonight. She applied her make-up and had just grabbed her red purse when a knock was heard. She walked to the door and answered it to find Genma starring at her. "Wow Sakura, you are gorgeous tonight. Looking to make someone jealous are you?" He said laughing. He had come to accept Sakura was never going to be happy with him and just let things flow the way they would.

She walked into the area with Genma and was swarmed with emotions she thought she had locked away. It was the arena that they stepped into for the second phase of the chunin exams, the arena where Sasuke was mean to her for the first real time. She walked up to the chairs and sat delicately and crossed her legs. Genma socialized with the single ladies and Sakura allowed it because it wasn't as if they were an on again item. They had been separated for a few weeks and Sakura knew he was growing frustrated with the non-paced relationship they had.

She felt her heart lurch when a familiar song played that she fought hard to force from her mind.

" **Last Christmas I gave you my heart**

 **But the very next day, you gave it away**

 **This year, to save me from tears**

 **I'll give it to someone special"**

She lifted her gaze as the spike of a familiar chakra alerted her senses. She looked around frantically searching, finally meeting his ebony gaze with her emerald ones. Sasuke stood a few feet from her, he slowly walked up to her and took her hand. "I missed you Sakura, remember this song?"

" **Once bitten and twice shied**

 **I keep my distance but you still catch my eye**

 **Tell me baby**

 **Do you recognize me**

 **Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me**

 **Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it**

 **With a note saying I love you, I meant it**

 **Now I know, what a fool I've been**

 **But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again"**

Sakura pulled her wrist away, "No I don't Sasuke. I don't know why you are here. In fact, I no longer need you nor want you." She turned and walked away, surprising Genma with her sudden affection, his eyes looked around and spotted Sasuke before realization filled his gaze. He looked down at sakura and nudged her temple gently.

"Something wrong Cherry?" He asked softly, he knew by calling her that it would calm her down and make reasoning with her more likely. She explained about the confrontation and he nodded towards the hallway. Once Sasuke caught up, Genma explained they should take the conversation to a higher landing away from public eyes and ears.

" **Last Christmas I gave you my heart**

 **But the very next day, you gave it away**

 **This year, to save me from tears**

 **I'll give it to someone special**

 **Last Christmas I gave you my heart**

 **But the very next day, you gave it away**

 **This year, to save me from tears**

 **I'll give it to someone special**

 **A crowded room and friends with tired eyes**

 **I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice**

 **My God, I thought you were someone to rely on**

 **Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**

 **A face on a lover with a fire in his heart**

 **A girl on a cover but you tore her apart**

 **Maybe this year**

 **Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special**

 **Cause Last Christmas I gave you my heart**

 **But the very next day, you gave it away**

 **This year, to save me from tears**

 **I'll give it to someone special**

 **Last Christmas I gave you my heart**

 **But the very next day, you gave it away**

 **This year, to save me from tears**

 **I'll give it to someone special**

 **And last Christmas**

 **And this year**

 **It won't be anything like, anything like**

 **Last Christmas I gave you my heart**

 **But the very next day, you gave it away**

 **This year, to save me from tears**

 **I'll give it to someone special"**

Sakura tossed her purse onto the floor and leaned against the wall refusing to meet Sasuke's eyes. Genma had decided to give them privacy as he felt things would heat up between them and he didn't wish for them to be disturbed. Sasuke stepped before her andw as rewarded with a shove backwards enough to shock him. 'How did she get that strong?' he thought, this was not the same Sakura he knew from his genin days, he needed to tread carefully with the new Sakura.

"Sakura, I know you are not with Genma. I can tell by the way your body moves and his." Sasuke said as he stood watching her face. Sakura looked away with indifference, he always thought he knew everything. She merely smirked to his confusion and walked up to Genma and kissed him directly on the lips. Sasuke felt his hands clench into fists as he watched Genma's hands slide down her sides to grip her waist, pulling her to his own body.

She pulled back only to confine herself into Genma's safe embrace as his chin rested on her head while he continued his conversation with Hayate. Sasuke growled and walked away before he pummeled Genma for touching HIS Sakura. He walked out of the area into the forest and vanished, appearing back at the Uchiha compound. He slammed his door shut and whipped everything in his kitchen, normally Sasuke was not the kind of guy who lost his composure when he was cornered at his own game, however Sakura was an exception.

He sat at the table, head in his hands when he heard a soft knock on his door. Sasuke quickly cleaned up all the mess in his kitchen before answering it, finding Sakura on his doorstep. "Hey Sasuke. I'm sorry for that kiss with Genma, I just felt like you were daring me and for once I needed to prove to you that I can move on fine without you. I am not 12 anymore Sasuke, nor am I that same girl who chased you around. If you want me this time, YOU have to be the one to chase because now you have to earn my trust." She stated before walking away in silence. Sasuke stood in shock before a smirk came to his face.

'So, I have to chase you Sakura? We both know you can't run forever, nor even run overnight' he thought before taking off in the direction she took off in. He caught up to her in moments before pulling her into the empty dark alley between two buildings. "You want me to chase you Sakura? Consider me chasing." Sasuke said before his lips caught hers in a searing kiss that had her grinding into his body with soft moans. No matter how she felt, she could never deny him and they both knew that.

Sasuke pulled her skirt up and slid his hand between her thighs, caressing her heat softly through her panties, Sakura leaned her head back as soft whimpers left her mouth. Sasuke slid his hand beneath her panties to slide his fingers deep into her body, making her arch her back in pure bliss. Sasuke nipped her neck gently as his hand increased its pace before his lips found hers again. Sasuke swallowed her cry as her release flowed through her slow and intense making her clutch to his shirt as her body rode out its release.

Sasuke felt her hands pulling his shorts down and before he could think, they both cried out as he filled her completely. Sasuke pressed one hand to the wall as his other moved her hips against his body, her heat milking him in perfection with his movements. He leaned down and buried his face in her neck as her body worked him towards his release just as his worked hers towards the same completion. Just as he felt they were about to finish, he pulled from her and teleported them to his home as he slammed her into the wall, his lips on hers once again.

Sakura pulled back as she felt him slam into her body, he carried her to the table and lay her down. His hands gripped her thighs as he parted them further, Sakura gripped his hands and dug her nails into his skin. Sasuke groaned, she only did that when she wanted it harder, it was a code they used back when they were in sound together, she had caught up to him and things just happened.

Sasuke flipped her over and slapped her ass reveling in the cry she gave before gripping her waist hard and pounding into her body with a ferocity he had not felt in years. He knew he had to reclaim her, make her forget she belonged to anyone else but him. She alone will bear the name Uchiha, no one else. Sasuke groaned as he felt her body moving with him swiftly, he reached a hand around and caressed her hidden pearl making her body arch immediately embedding him to the hilt in her sweet heat. Sasuke cursed as he felt himself barely hanging on from letting his release go.

"Sakura, are you close?" he whispered, she whimpered, a low needy sound that Sasuke had come to understand was her reply that she was very close. He pinched her clit harshly and pounded harder into her relieved when she have a cry moments before he felt her heat envelope his hardened length. He immediately thrust harder as if his very sanity depended on it and within a few thrusts he was spilling into Sakura. The intensity leaving them both shaking in the aftermath, he carried her to his bedroom and lay her on the bed before climbing in after her and covering them both up.

"You belong to me Sakura, just as I belong to you. No one can ever erase the bond we share, nor eliminate what connects us." He said, Sakura knew he was right, no matter how she tried she could never deny him. Sakura knew that since she laid eyes on him, she would be no one else's but Sasuke's.

Sasuke pulled her close as the two fell into sleep. Sasuke dreaming of kids with her, Sakura's dreams much darker and sinister in nature that she could never escape, nor tell Sasuke about.


End file.
